Kiria
Kiria was a Makuta-turned halfling that is a major villain in Inferna Firesword's story Heroes and Halflings. Biography Not much is known about Kiria's past except what has been told by other characters. The only real information about her is when she journeyed to the Amari Islands to attempt and gain information on the Spear of Ajax. She found a cohort in the Xi-Matoran Sekmet, who had been scorned by the new Turaga Reya, when she was passed up for Toa canadicy in favor of Stara. Kiria struck a deal with the bitter Matoran, offering her a way to gain what had been cheated from her in return for help. Sekmet agreed to the deal, her judgement impaired by her anger. Kiria ordered the Matoran to go to her friend Luxa -- the village Chronicler -- and find the legend of Ajax. After complying and bringing the record to her, Sekmet is instructed to hide the record back in the hut, and then wait for a chance to exile Stara. When Stara breifly leaves Xi-Koro, Sekmet lures Luxa and Narissa into the mountains, where Kiria killed them with electricity. After Stara's subsequent exile, Kiria crossed Sekmet and vanished, never holding up her end of the deal. Years later, Kiria was Melded to the Shadow of Toa Metru Nokama, alongside fellow Makuta Fyre and Tayra (who were Melded to Matau and Whenua respectively) and under the supervision of Hecate. They were sent to kill the Toa Rohaya, who had been attacking Brotherhood ships for centuries, but two escaped them -- Kronus and Stara herself -- who's presense irked Kiria to no end. Being under the command of Fyre only shortened the fuse on her temper, taking it out on the Visorak troops that had accompaied them. Kiria participated in Fyre's plan to capture the remaining Toa Metru and Toa Rohaya, but was the first to be defeated by them in Octopi's Grotto. She flatly refused to entertain ideas of giving the Toa even the illusion of victory, and came close to killing Stara in their final confrontation. Stara was saved only by Kronus, who sacrificed himself to protect her, and Kiria was killed by Nokama shortly afterwards. Powers and Abilities Kiria, as a Makuta, had access to all 42 Rahkshi powers, and gained elemental command over water and near-immortality when she became a halfling. She carried a Nynrah Ghostblaster and a long spear for weapons as a halfling, but these might not be her preferred weapons. She also wore a Kaukau as a halfling, but it is doubtful she wore this in her Makuta incarnation. Personality As is her backround, Kiria's general personality was mostly left in the air. Deimos described her as a warrior with little interest towards Matoran, much like Gorast, and she herself considered Toa as game. She frequently got on the nerves of Fyre, since she disliked being under someone else's authority, especially his. However, she was cunning and highly persuasive, seen when she tricked Sekmet into orchastrating the deaths of her best friends. Category:Character Category:Villains